Salesman
by gidgetgal9
Summary: Sam has a conversation with the ultimate salesman- Crowley. An au tag to Two Minutes To Midnight. Beta'd by Sendintheclowns. Birthday dedication to the lovely Devon99.


Salesman

Summary- Sam has a conversation with the ultimate salesman- Crowley. An au tag to Two Minutes To Midnight. Beta'd by Sendintheclowns. Birthday dedication to the lovely Devon99.

_I view Crowley as a very complicated character and really the ultimate salesman. I mean he can get you to sell him your soul, **that** is some heavy duty sales pitch._

_Yep, yep salesman got it on the street, whether it's hot or cold_

_It's salesman, well, you work real hard,_

_Until every part is sold_

_Salesman as the years go by,_

_People changing every day_

_Hey, salesman 'til the end of time you'll be livin in the same way_

_You always wear a smile, you love 'em fast and you live wild_

_Short life span, but ain't life grand?_

_Salesman by the Monkees_

Sam was wandering the junkyard where he came across Bobby and Dean talking in hushed tones. Not wanting to interrupt he made a U-Turn back towards the house. Once inside, he decided to raid the fridge to find a beer.

Unfortunately beer wasn't the only thing he found. Crowley was standing against the doorway leading to the kitchen and so Sam reluctantly made a pass by. It was then he felt a pinch to his rear.

Rounding fast and glaring, Sam spoke, "What the hell?"

Crowley smirked back and chuckled. "Just seeing if the rumors are true, and why yes you could bounce a nickle off of that ass of yours."

Sam huffed and held up a finger in the demon's face. "Don't, just don't, okay? I can't deal with you and your bull shit right now."

Sam moved to grab a beer out of the fridge and then threw himself down in a chair in front of the kitchen table.

Crowley quirked an eyebrow, and spoke, " So Young Skywalker is having trouble dealing with his destiny."

Sam shot the demon a nasty look. "What, you think you're Yoda?"

Moving towards the table, Crowley chuckled. "No, more like Han Solo, who is far better looking and a scoundrel. I think that fits me more."

"Whatever, just leave me in peace." Sam shot back as he took a long drink from his beer.

"Well what if I could do just that, offer you some peace, well peace of mind." Crowley countered.

"Uh, and pigs fly. I don't trust you so...."

Sam was cut off by Crowley. "You don't have questions about your past? C'mon, you got to wonder how everything came together, to make you **the vessel**?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine, have a seat and impart your load of crap."

Sam used his foot to scoot the chair across from him out. Crowley grabbed the chair and took a seat.

"So, let's see, is there anything in particular you're interested in? I mean, I have been around a long time, and so I can shed at least a bit of light on the subject of Sam Winchester, Boy King."

Sam sighed. "Okay, how about this. I've been told it had to be me. So, then why the other special children, huh? Why did Azazel even bother with the others and for that matter the other generations of children he bragged to me about?"

Crowley's eyes lit up, "Good questions Master Luke. Well, first I will tackle the multi-generations of special children question. Azazel was perfecting them, just like the Croatoan virus was perfected. I mean, you can't very well expect things to work right without testing."

"Fine, so they perfected the whole psychic kids. It still doesn't explain the multiple kids used in my generation." Sam took another swig of beer, trying to keep up his nonplussed appearance. In reality, the truth about the special kids being experiments hit him hard.

"Ah, I was just getting to that part. So, you know I have Bobby's soul as my ace up my sleeve? Imagine if Azazel had known just how important you were? He could have used it against Lucifer. No, Lucifer kept his cards close to the vest, Azazel, Lilith and Ruby were on a need to know basis and our Lord and Savior used smoke and mirrors to keep them from the total truth. In fact, it wasn't until after everything was in motion, that I understood the entire plan."

Sam smirked. "So, Azazel messed up getting me killed by one of the others?"

Crowley chuckled. "Oh his ass was so grass after that. A shame really, Azazel was entertaining. But yes, once you were dead, the plan went a bit awry. Azazel did know that you were Lucifer's favorite and the one he preferred- our lord picked you and told Azazel to get rid of the others. The problem was that Azazel assumed that if you died during his elimination games you would end up in Hell and then well, we could have just resurrected you, but noooo, you had to go to Heaven."

Sam swallowed hard. "I was told while in Heaven recently by a friend, who is there, that I had been there before but I didn't believe..."

"Oh believe it Sam. It was just lucky for us that Dean was up for making his deal and that certain angels wanted the apocalypse. So you got sent back down, and plans were back on only with one new hitch. Your father was being a bitch and didn't want to break but Lucifer was certain that he could break Dean so.... he let your papa loose with the Intel that Azazel would be on the other side of the gate. That was Lucifer's payback to Azazel for messing things up."

Sam shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "So did Dad go on..."

"To Heaven? I would assume, because he's not in Hell. So anyhoo, any other questions?"

Sam felt queasy and not sure he wanted to know more but knew that he would beat himself up afterwards if he let this opportunity pass.

"So this plan, it did revolve around me and Dean why?"

"The Winchester line was the purest and going to be the best for vessels so once the psychic kids thing was perfected, then they were ready to create a Winchester vessel. Your mom was picked as our Mary because she was tough, a hunter and would produce good warrior sons that the Winchester line could be proud of. So see with timing and all, it did have to be you Sam. Always you, the demons haven't lied to you about that."

Sam took a deep calming breath before speaking.

"You mentioned angels before, sending me back to earth because of their wanting an Apocalypse, what do you know about the angel's role in all of this?"

Crowley straightened his tie. "Well that is where I'm not totally clear but I do believe with all my heart that Lucifer was working with a certain faction to bring this all on. _A sleeping with the enemy_ as it were to accomplish a needed goal, but with both sides expecting different outcomes."

It all made such sick sense, the weight of the knowledge made it hard to breathe. Sam slowly rose from his chair steadying himself by placing his hands on the table.

"You okay there, Sam?" Crowley asked fake concern written on his face.

"I'm in need of some air." Sam started to leave but spoke in afterthought, "Thanks for the information."

Crowley nodded and spoke in an arrogant tone. "Glad to help."

Sam took another deep calming breath and made his way towards the Impala. The safety and security of it was calling him. He gently climbed on the hood and tried to get his breathing under control.

His conversation with Crowley had shaken him but also helped him with his resolve to end this. He was always a pawn in Lucifer's plan, they all were and so it left him to stop it.

This whole thing had started with the Winchesters and Sam's birth so it was only fitting that it would all end with Sam. Finding some comfort in that knowledge, Sam relaxed against the Impala. Soon he would talk to Dean.

_We've got work to do._

End

A/N: Thanks for reading! A big happy birthday wish to Devon99 from me and Sendintheclowns! Hope you have a great one! :)


End file.
